Field
The present disclosure relates to waveguide devices and methods for microwave applications.
Description of the Related Art
In some microwave applications, a signal can be routed and/or processed between two nodes. In some situations, such routing and/or processing of the signal can be facilitated by a radio-frequency waveguide.